


a last, a first

by AudeliaMarlowe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Self-cest, Sex in a TARDIS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeliaMarlowe/pseuds/AudeliaMarlowe
Summary: Twelve and Missy snuggle on floor 507 and do stuff, even though she has been Very Loud with the Master.Later, the TARDIS takes Thirteen to a beach and she and accidentally-on-purpose follows a suggestion from Missy. The suggestion is the Eighth Doctor.





	a last, a first

In the darkness of night, in those weeks trapped on floor 507, the former Doctor was trying to sleep. He didn’t usually need to sleep, but he needed to recover. In the absence of any kind of Zero Room, well, one must make do. A quick, restorative nap before getting back to work.

Unfortunately for him, the noise coming from the room next door was a bit distracting. The Doctor covered his face with a pillow, but it didn’t seem to make any difference in the volume of the… sounds. Were they throwing things across the room? That definitely sounded like someone was snapping a piece of furniture in half. Laughter and moaning and screaming. The Master was enjoying themselves.

It had all settled down, finally, and he’d drifted off to sleep when his door opened and Missy came bouncing in. Her tangled hair spilled over her shoulders with a life of its own. She was wearing a thin white slip she must have stolen from some human, and the artificial moonlight from his window shone through the fabric and made her look incongruously angelic. Until he noticed the light bruises and bite marks lining her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. He looked down, was faced instead with her nipples, and closed his eyes with a sigh. He felt a rush of blood to a certain place he really, really didn’t want to notice tonight.

Missy sighed back at him and yanked at his covers. “Will you please let me into your bed?”

“Why?”

“I just want you to hold me, alright,” she hissed.

“Can’t you go cuddle with him?”

“I wasn’t the cuddling type, in case you don’t remember. Please, Theta.”

He opened his eyes again. She was making a horribly childish pout.

“Fine. You can get in my bed, but only if you stop using that name.”

He moved over a little and she slid in between the sheets. She brushed against his half-hard cock and giggled. “Well, hello!”

“Missy, I’m not having sex with you tonight.”

“So grumpy. I wasn’t asking. Male anatomy is just funny when you haven’t got it anymore.”

“Mmhm.” He put his arms around her, and she pressed her face into his bare chest. Her eyelashes tickled, a little bit.

“Anyway, I’ve had enough of that for now. You don’t get to fuck me, oh no, I’m doing well enough on my own. You just get the afterglow.”

“Do you realise what you’re doing?” he asked. “It’s wrong on so many levels. I finally have another Time Lord brain to help me with the situation at hand, and you’re off fucking like especially violent rabbits.”

“The situation at hand isn’t going to get any better, and you know it. I might as well make the most of things.”

He sighed again.

“Don’t be like that, my dear Doctor.” Missy ran her fingers across his back. “Listen, it’s happening whether you like it or not. And you would like it, if you tried it. Well… maybe not this you. But when you go all female-shaped, give it a try.”

“IF I go all female-shaped.”

“When. The laws of probability, etcetera, etcetera. You’re always running into yourself anyway; I can’t believe you haven’t tried it before. Give it a go. Ride your own cock, it’s a marvelous time.”

They both laughed, then. “Alright, suppose I did feel like causing a whole mess of paradoxes and riding my own cock, as you say. Which me do you think I should choose?”

“Ooh, I like this game. What about the one when I was Prime Minister?” She looked up at him with playful eyes. “No, no, we were both too into humans back then. Wait! I know! The one you got in San Francisco!”

“The human I got in San Francisco?”

“No, the body! Very attractive, very bad memory, much more into sex. Go get that one and try him out.”

“Might I remind you that the memory thing was your fault? Several times, in fact.”

“I’m not sorry,” she said, giving him a little playful kiss on the lips. “Was the sex thing my fault too?”

“Um…”  
“Ohhhh, no it wasn’t! Do you remember!?”

“Missy, don’t!”

“No, I’m never letting you live this down. Remember Claudia?”

“I’m kicking you out of my bed if you make me talk about Claudia.”

“Did you even tell her you were a Time Lord, you nasty old man?”

“I can’t remember. Which, again, was your fault. The whole thing with her was your fault, actually, so it’s not fair teasing me about it. And last time I checked, she’s very happy with her girlfriend. And her boyfriend.”

Missy giggled and kissed him again. He kissed her back this time, and she pressed herself into him a little more. The formerly half-hard piece of anatomy was now at full size.

“You sure you haven’t changed your mind?” Missy whined, reaching down and running a hand gently over the bulge. “Thinking about Claudia?”

It felt good. He knew it was just the pheromones in the air, but oh it felt good.

“Doctor?” she stopped rubbing him through his boxers.

“I’m considering it. But, um… don’t stop.”

She smiled and started rubbing again, slowly. He kissed her forehead, then ran his hands down her arms.

Missy gently pushed him onto his back and pulled at the waistband of his pants. “Hips up. These are in the way.”

He let her pull them off, and then there was just her sheer slip between them. Missy sat beside him, and leaned down for a kiss while she pumped her hand over his cock.

“A good old fashioned hand job, how about that? Like we’re in the back of the library at the academy, or behind a tree. Just like the first time,” she whispered. “You remember the first time you let me touch you? You were so nervous, but I had such a crush on you and I didn’t care. Well, what do you have to say?”

“Uh. Go faster,” he managed. “But don’t grip so tight.”

“Yes, dear.” She paused to spit on her hand before following his orders. “What if this is the last time? I think you’d like that. A suitably poetic hand job. Everything nicely full circle, you like that. Pity we’re not behind one of those trees out there.”

“I like… you,” the Doctor moaned. “Oh… Missy?”

“Almost done?”

“Yes, I, ah…”

She grabbed the discarded pants and expertly caught him as he came in her hands. “No mess!” she smiled, throwing the dirty clothes on the floor.

The Doctor sighed a happier sigh, then, as she pulled the sheets back up and curled into his chest again.

“Thank you? I think I needed that.”

“You did, you idiot. Go to sleep.”

They both slept. And it was the last time, after all.

***  
Now she was a woman. Female-shaped. The Doctor looked at herself in the mirror. There were a lot of ways this could go. She could get depressed and hide away and drink and feel sorry for herself. She could just go find a smaller set of her usual clothes, chop her hair off, and be male anyway. Or, she could embrace it.

She unzipped the hoodie and looked at herself. It wasn’t a bad body, all things considered. Fairly young-looking, fit, attractive even. She just couldn’t get used to the curves, yet.

She dug through the collection in the TARDIS wardrobe, frowning. Do I not own a single bra? she wondered. She almost gave up and just kept the hoodie on, but it was a little too warm and she was a little too stubborn.

The Doctor found a bikini top and figured that would do. It was cute. Little floral thing. The straps were too long. She took it off again and tried to adjust them, but her fingers couldn’t manage it. 

No, you are not going to cry, she told herself. You are the Oncoming Storm, and you are not going to be upset about a goddamn swimsuit.

I am the Doctor, she thought, and I am lying face-down in a pile of clothes alone on my TARDIS, because I had to fucking go and regenerate again. Stop it. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Try the straps again.

She made it work, this time, then found the matching swimsuit bottoms, flip flops, and a pink cover-up. She set the sonic sunglasses on her head and marched to the console room. 

“Alright, we are going to the beach!” she said aloud to the TARDIS, mostly trying to get herself used to the new accent and the higher pitch.

The TARDIS didn’t say anything, of course, but it also didn’t sound any alarm bells or anything, and according to the scanner it did in fact take her to a beach. Wonderful. She opened the door and stepped out into a bright, sunny day.

The air smelled like fried food, candy, and salt. Seagulls squawked, cars honked, and children screamed happily as the waves crashed on the shore. The Doctor looked around, getting her bearings. She had to cross the street and go down the steps from the seawall to reach the sand.

She took off her flip-flops and felt the sand between her toes as she trudged along. “Galveston, Texas? This is the beach you chose?” she turned and asked the TARDIS, before realising that it wasn’t her TARDIS at all. Hers was back in the parking lot, across the street.

This was a different TARDIS. Well, still hers, but earlier. She couldn’t remember her last trip to Galveston. It wasn’t a very nice beach, and it must have been hundreds of years. Which one of her was it? She knocked on the door, but he didn’t answer.

“Ugh. Come on, me! You in there?”

“Excuse me, madam, is there something I can help you with?” said a melodious voice over her shoulder.

The Doctor turned and saw, well, the Doctor. She couldn’t help but laugh. It was, as Missy had called him, the one from San Francisco.

He frowned at her. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing! Just… why’d you park so close?”

“What?”

“The TARDIS. You parked it right out here on the sand!”

He seemed very surprised to be recognised. This was fun, she decided. She pulled the key out of the little pocket in her swim cover-up, turned back around, and opened the door.

She was inside before he lunged at her, grabbing her arm. “Who ARE you? What are you doing with a key to my TARDIS? How do you know me? I don’t remember you.”

She pursed her lips and shook free of his arm. “Well, you wouldn’t. And you won’t. But hello! I missed this one. Maybe I’ll redecorate again.” She walked around the dark, cluttered console room and sat in an old armchair.

“Just a minute! Just wait… you still haven’t said who you are.”

“You haven’t realised? I’m you, Doctor. The latest version.”

He was flabbergasted. “You’re… me? I’m a woman next?”

“Not next! I’m way in your future, Eighth Man Bound. Sorry to be so dramatic, but anyway. Yes, it’s me. Go ahead, scan me.”

“Open your mind up.”

“No peeking. No spoilers.”

“Spoilers?”

“No spoilers on her, either.” The Doctor opened up her telepathic gates to the other Doctor and showed him an old memory. It was Badger, chastising their first self for not studying hard enough. No one else had been there. The memory checked out.

“Wow,” said the Eighth Man. “That’s remarkable.”

“Isn’t it? I’m not used to the new look, but Missy said… well, never mind about her. Hey, you’re not dressed for the beach. Why did you come to Galveston, anyway?”

“I wasn’t aiming for Galveston. I was headed to pick up Sam and I got an error message here,” he said, showing her a monitor. “Something about a temporal paradox. I was worried it would be one of those Cousins. The Gulf of Mexico seems near enough to where they’d appear, so I popped out of the vortex for a look.”

The new Doctor nodded. “I see what you mean. But no, unfortunately, it’s just me. You. Us. Interference from this Christmas, new regeneration, you happened to be close by, that’s all.”

He grinned. “Well, that’s good news!”  
“Good! How about a swim? Go grab some trunks, maybe the stripes?”

“Be right back!” He darted down a corridor.

She stood up and walked around her old home. It was exactly as she remembered it, and of course it would be. She picked up a copy of Alice in Wonderland and flipped through it.

The earlier Doctor reappeared in the console room, wearing the striped swim trunks and carrying an enormous umbrella and a beach blanket.

“Perfect! Let me help you with that,” she said, reaching for the blanket.

He flinched as her hand brushed past his. “Hey! If you’re me… what about Blinovitch?”

She tapped the sonic shades on her head. “Modern technology is great, isn’t it. No more worries about all that, with these nearby. Built-in limiter.”

They stepped back out onto the beach together and set up the umbrella and blanket in front of the TARDIS. She wiggled out of her cover-up, suddenly feeling a bit bare.

She caught him staring at her with those big eyes, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the water.

The two Doctors splashed happily in the ocean, enjoying the fun atmosphere and afternoon sun. They swam out past the dozen or so other people near them, easily treading water.

He let out a quick yelp, and she grabbed his arms. “What? What’s wrong?”

He laughed. “Oh, it must have been a piece of seaweed. Something touched my foot.”

She probably should have let go of his arms, then, but she didn’t. “Yeah. Hate when that happens.”

He stared into her eyes for a moment, and felt his hearts jump. Impulsively he pulled her close and kissed her lips. She tasted like salt and home.

There was no electric shock, no lightning bolt from the sky striking them down. No earthquake or tsunami. Nobody even looked at them. They looked like any average human heterosexual couple on a beach vacation. No one else cared about the multiple types of alien technology that made this kiss possible.

The female Doctor ran her fingers through the other one’s curly hair and felt his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her hips. They floated together there for a while. He pulled his mouth away and frowned slightly.

“Should we be doing this? Is it wrong?”

“With the way my last few weeks have gone, I really don’t care anymore,” she said. “I need this. I need to be selfish today.”

“That’s fine by me,” he said, mesmerized.

“Let’s go back to the sand.”

They swam together back to the shore and found their way back to the umbrella in front of the TARDIS holding hands. 

“So, I won’t remember this day?” he asked her, leaning on his elbow and smiling at her.

“No, you won’t, unfortunately. I hope I remember it.”

“That’s some consolation, then, that I’ll get another chance when I’m you.”

She ran her hands across his face, remembering the old body. She’d kept that one for a long time. It was a good one, she thought, vaguely.

“How did I get so lucky?” he said quietly.

“Hmm?”

“I mean, how did I get to be you? You’re so pretty. I’m going to be pretty someday!”

“You’re already pretty. You’re very pretty. Look at that hair!” She giggled and kissed him again. Oh, this new personality was going to take some getting used to.

They lounged there on the beach blanket, feeling the salt and the sand all over them, talking quietly about old friends and occasionally kissing each other on the lips, on the neck. Running fingers over skin old and new, familiar and unfamiliar. 

They watched as all the humans packed up and went back to homes and hotels. The sun slowly set in the west, just like it did every day on Earth. They loved Earth.

It was nearly dark before they decided to go back inside. They set everything back in his console room and she turned to go.  
“Let me walk you back to yours, hmm?”

“You just want a glimpse of my TARDIS.”

“You know me too well.”

“I don’t want to go,” she said, frowning.

“Who said you have to,” he shrugged. “Have a bath, we’ll make some tea.”

“Something stronger than tea, please,” she told him, walking to a bathroom. She took a quick shower and put on a fluffy green bathrobe before joining her old self again.

He had on an identical robe. They looked at each other and laughed, sitting down on a sofa in front of an old TV playing some kind of game show. He handed her an ice-cold bottle of beer, a lemon shandy. 

“This is good,” she said, taking a drink.

“I thought you’d like it. Good for a hot summer day,” he said, taking a gulp from his own bottle.

“Not the drink, I mean spending time with you. But it is a good beer. Lemony.”

“Ah. Yes.”

“You still worried about paradoxes?”

“We’ve been making out all day, I think I’m fine.”

“We haven’t been making out, either. Not like Missy would…”

“Who is Missy? That’s the second time you’ve--”

“It’s such a long story, and it involves lots of Cybermen and I really don’t want to talk about the baddies right now. Do you?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Good.” She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing.

“You’ve been through a lot of things lately, haven’t you. Lost a lot of people.”

“I have. I shouldn’t have gotten out of the last few things alive, but I regenerated and here I am. We always regenerate. We always keep going, don’t we.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“I’ve got a few thousand years on you. Give it time.”

“Thousand?” he murmured.

She hadn’t meant to make it sound that bad. She didn’t really want to worry him. The new Doctor set the bottle down on the table in front of them, then took his away, too. She climbed on top of his lap and straddled him, holding his face in her hands.

He gasped a little at her boldness, but wrapped his arms around her again. She nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed a spot she remembered was sensitive.

“Hey!” he said, playfully. “Not fair, you knowing all of that.”

“It is. You like it.”

“You’re right. You know you’re right.”

“I’m so glad I don't remember this. Nothing against you, but oh my goodness, there’s some things that happen later for you that make this very funny.”

“What is this, anyway. What are we doing?”

She backed off a little, looked at his eyes again. “What do you want to be doing?”

He swallowed and licked his lips. “I think… I don’t think I want to say it, because then I’ll have to admit it’s happening and I do want it to happen. I think you can feel it.” He looked down.

“Yes. Yes to all of the above. Is that your final answer?”

“Yes.”

She moved faster then. She pulled at the layers of green terry cloth separating them and had her old self in her hands in an instant. He gave a little moan at the touch.

“Are you ready, then?” She wasn’t sure how to phrase it. She remembered what Missy had said, and tried not to giggle again.

“Yes, yes, whatever you want,” he said.  
She eased herself onto him, and he held her hips, and there it was. Just like Missy told her. They were breaking multiple laws of time, and maybe some other laws as well. 

This is very, very different, she thought. It feels inside-out, but in a good way. Neither of them could really believe what they were doing. He helped her bounce up and down, and they kept looking at each other’s face and smiling, then moaning with how good it felt. It was so good. He was hitting exactly the right spot inside her, and she felt like they were the only two beings in the universe.

She was grabbing him, inside, with muscles she’d never used before. She was marveling at this, at these seemingly brand new muscles, when she felt a different wave roll over her, all the way to her toes. Oh. 

She was a nebula exploding, a star dying. No, no, silly Doctor, she told herself, as she felt the wave roll on through and the other Doctor shake beneath her with his own pleasure. That’s an orgasm. That’s how it feels, now. She forgot to breathe until the bypass kicked in, then she gasped and panted for air.

They were still. The endless flow of data, of time, of everything, had stopped. She could almost have believed that the universe had died, that they’d killed it. It didn’t matter, though. She didn’t care. Neither did he. The Doctors eased apart. She lay back on the sofa.

“Wow,” she said, holding her head. “That was different. Very good, but so different.”

“I guess I’ve got a lot to look forward to, then. I enjoyed it too, though.”

“Do we have to analyse the sex?”

“We don’t have to, but we want to, and there’s no one else to tell us to stop.”

“I like the way you think. I liked being you, back then,” she said, “I liked fucking you, just now. We absolutely must try it again.”

“Yes, of course, for science. Repeatable results, or something. Will you come to bed?”

“Lead the way.”

They found his bedroom, and crawled into bed together. Two sides of the same ancient coin, holding each other close in an infinitely large spaceship parked on an island in Texas. Against all odds, they both fell asleep.

In the morning, after they found that the results were indeed repeatable, and had some tea, the Eighth Man walked the new woman back to her TARDIS. They couldn’t be selfish for much longer. There was a whole universe out there full of more important things, and people who needed help. It was the right thing to do. Besides, he really did need to go pick up Sam from the rally.

They shared one last kiss and she shut the door. She watched him walk away on the scanner, but she wasn’t sad. She was happy. Surprised that Missy’s odd suggestion had worked out so well, and happy.

She flipped a couple of switches and dials on the console. “Thanks, old girl,” the Doctor told her TARDIS, as they flew off into the vortex once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Claudia is from The Stranger by Portia Da Costa, a thinly veiled 8th Doctor fanfic novel that became so infamous it was basically written into canon by official Doctor Who authors.


End file.
